Coeur d'automne en Oeuf majeur
by Calliope L
Summary: Réponse à un concours. Disons une petite réflexion philosophique très légère. Review?


**Titre** : Cœur d'automne en Œuf majeur.

**Auteur** : Calliope.

**Base** : Gundam Wing.

**Genre** : Yaoi, POV, TWT, réponse à un concours, petit délire pseudo-philosophique.

**Couples** : Surpriseuh !

**Disclaimer** : C'est vrai que la vie estudiantine ça inspire… surtout la cuisine. Enfin dire que j'aimais pas cuisiner, là je suis servie. Ne sont pas à moi, quoi donc ? Ben la fac de Sciences (si il a des yaoistes à la fac de sciences de Nice, faites moi signe !), la cité U, la ville de Nice… les bishous ?

Sinon, Bonne lecture.

**Cœur d'automne en Œuf majeur.**

Avez-vous déjà regardé un œuf ?

Oui, un  œuf.

Je sais ce que vous allez vous mettre à penser : je sors de l'asile et j'ai rien d'autre à foutre de ma misérable existence que de mater un œuf. Pour vous un œuf ça se bouffe ou ça fait des bestioles jaunes courtes sur pattes, point barre.

STOP.

Mauvaise voie.

Attitude de capitaliste lobotomisé par la société de consommation.

Un œuf peut se révéler la plus belle chose au monde tout en étant la plus bête qui soit.

Un œuf en quelque sorte c'est une chose imparfaite, "presque" ronde et d'une couleur passe-partout.

Arrêtez de penser.

Allez plus loin.

Regardez bien au-delà de ce que vos yeux peuvent voir et vous comprendrez de quoi je parle.

Un œuf est une forteresse qui abrite un monde et un nouvel espoir.

Sous cet aspect fragile, sa coquille est un garde du corps à part entière.

Ne vous perdez pas dans ces explications car vous ne tarderez pas à voir à quoi je fais référence.

Un œuf, avec son jaune et son blanc, contient la vie.

Une vie si petite et si fragile qui se développe, se nourrissant du jaune, étant protégée par le blanc et étant séparée du monde qui l'entoure par une fine mais si épaisse protection, par une faible mais si forte enveloppe[1].

En somme un œuf, c'est comme le ventre d'une mère… sans la mère.

Et cet œuf, c'est mon Duo.

Oui tout à fait, c'est MON Duo.

Un petit monde de bizarrerie à lui tout seul[2].

Il protège un embryon de Shinigami qui se nourrit du jaune pendant les combats. Un Shinigami qui se cache derrière le blanc et la coquille quand Duo est avec nous.

Parlons-en de sa coquille !

Douce au toucher mais tellement traîtresse.

Fragile au regard mais qui n'hésite pas une seule seconde à protéger ce qu'elle a de plus cher, quitte à se mettre en danger.

Elle est tout ça sa coquille, mais à la fois si peu…

Un  instant on semble en avoir parcourut tous les recoins mais à l'instant d'après elle nous dévoile encore une de ses nombreuses facettes[3] que nous n'avions pas vu… ou que nous ne voulions pas voir. Et dès lors on se rend compte qu'on a en face de nous un étranger.

Seulement moi j'ai réussi.

A quoi ?

A voir au-delà de sa coquille.

A effeuiller chaque couche pour trouver le cœur… le meilleur de Duo[4].

Et cela sans l'aide de mon empathie.

Non, j'y suis parvenu seul et j'en suis fier.

Fier que mon œuf ait accepté de se mettre à nu pour moi[5].

Ce jour-là était le plus beau de toute ma vie.

Le jour où mon amour a éclaté au grand jour.

Le jour où tu as éclot.

Et ce jour-là tout le monde a pu voir se promener ensemble un adorable petit poussin  noir et un vilain petit canard[6].

Le vilain petit canard, moi.

Non je ne suis pas la proie d'un gigantesque complexe d'infériorité… juste que aux yeux de ma famille, c'est ce à quoi je devais ressembler… un être qui bafoue sa religion pour aimer un homme.

Mais pourtant mon poussin est la seule personne auprès de laquelle je pourrais m'épanouir et me transformer ainsi en un majestueux cygne blanc… comme à la fin du conte.

Ce jour-là, le premier jour de l'automne, a pu voir naître bien plus qu'une simple amourette. C'était une complicité et une passion telles que nous ne faisions plus qu'un autant dans nos combats, nos faiblesses, nos craintes et nos difficultés que la nuit au clair de lune.

Cette époque-là me semble bien lointaine pourtant.

C'était une époque heureuse de notre jeunesse, avec toute notre insouciance d'enfants et nos espoirs.

Combien je donnerai pour revivre ces moments de bonheur !

Mais à la fois, pour rien au monde je n'échangerai les moments que nous partageons à présent.

Car je suis fier de vous annoncer :

**~Messieurs Winner Quatre R. & Maxwell Duo~**

**Ont l'immense joie de vous convier à leur union **

**qui se déroulera en ce jour bénit du 23 Octobre AC 205.**

Oui car au bout de 10 ans de vie commune nous avons enfin convenus qu'il était enfin temps d'étaler notre relation aux yeux de la Terre et des Colonies.

Oui, il est temps à présent de crier au monde que je l'aime, qu'il m'aime et que nous aimons encore plus notre fils : Automne[7].

OWARI

-Les 29 et 30 Septembre 2003-

Duo : C'est space !

Calliope : Je sais. 

Quatre : Duo est un œuf, puis un poussin noir et moi je suis un vilain petit canard ?

Calliope : Ouais disons que je suis pas allée chercher bien loin.

Lachesis : En fait elle est allée le chercher dans la casserole d'œufs durs qu'elle se faisait cuire.

Calliope : Hey, quand l'inspiration nous tend les bras on ne lui montre pas son cul !

Heero : Je suis sûr que tu ne te souviens même pas d'où tu as pris cette phrase !

Calliope : D'un manga…

Heero : Et je vois que je ne suis toujours pas avec Duo !

Lachesis : Et bien il est courageux le petit s'il espère toujours l'être après tout ce temps.

Calliope : Bah il s'en remettra !

  


* * *

[1] Ben j'en connais une qui en a de la chance ! Ça pourrait presque être une description pour Relena.

[2] Je trouve que Duo et bizarrerie dans une même phrase ça fait un peu pléonasme.

[3] Notre cher narrateur a oublié pour ce fic qu'un œuf c'était ovale, donc sans coins, recoins, facettes et toutes conneries de ce genre.

[4] Le cœur au sens littéral du terme. Lachesis : Pourquoi tu précises ? Calliope : Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

[5] -_-… est-ce que je dois encore préciser de quoi il s'agit ?

[6] Je sais pas pour vous mais je pleurais toujours en lisant ce conte. La maman canard elle était méchante T_T !

[7] Dans la série ils ont bien des noms de chiffres… pourquoi est-ce que leur gosse ne pourrait pas s'appeler comme les saisons ? Et pi comme ils parlent pas français… ce nom ne sera pas sujet aux moqueries insipides des gosses de son âge !


End file.
